Demon of my Nigthmares
by ediof606
Summary: La oscuridad es capaz de consumir hasta al corazón mas puro. La carniceria que sus ojos presenciaban le hacia sentirse como un completo inutil; el miedo en la voz de Kakashi no hacia mas que preocuparlo más; el dia que mas temia por fin había llegado y todo eclipso en un destello escarlata que lo consumio todo. Evil Naruto/Oc s/Muertes de personajes.


**Hola a todos!**

 **Si, se que deberia de concentrarme en actualizar mis fics actuales, pero no podia dejar de lado la idea de esta historia, debia de publicarla antes de que se me olvidara xD. Espero que les guste.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo simplemente uso a sus personajes para mis ideas fumadas.**

* * *

 **Consumed by Darknes I**

Los ataques a Konoha no cesaban y cada vez se volvían más intensos, en solo media hora, más de un tercio de la aldea había sido convertida en cenizas y Minato se sentía como un completo inútil, los ataques, las explosiones y las muertes ocurrían demasiado rápido delante de sus ojos y se encontraba absorto ante la carnicería que sucedía delante de sus narices.

-¡Hokage-sama! – Escucho la desesperación y el miedo en la voz de su alumno, eso no eran buenas noticias.

– ¿Cuál es estado del ataque? – Debía de preguntar, no podía refugiarse y mentirse, él sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. La expresión en la cara de Kakashi era algo que nadie pensaría llegar presenciar alguna vez en el rostro del ANBU. Era una mezcla entre el terror y el pánico intenso, causada por el infierno que tuvo la desdicha de observar.

– Aun no podemos descubrir quién es el responsable del ataque; los embates parecen salir de la nada, es como si estuviéramos bajo el ataque de un espectro; Ni siquiera Óbito con su Sharingan fue capaz de ver algo. Lo único que pudimos apreciar después de cada ataque fue... – Minato cerró los ojos, suspiro y hablo al tiempo que Kakashi terminaba con su informe. –... _ **Un destello rojo –**_ El ninja se sorprendió al escuchar a su sensei decir lo mismo que él y entonces su cerebro hizo clic al haber conectado las pistas y unirlas para llegar a la conclusión a la que el Hokage había llegado desde el momento en que dio inicio el ataque. – No pue...

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera terminar de hablar, una fuerza aplastante le hizo salir disparado atravesando las paredes del edificio, penetrándolo por completo. Minato pudo escuchar el estridente sonido causado por la potencia del embate, esto le sorprendió, más sin embargo seguía vigilando a la aldea, parado de frente al ventanal.

– Kakashi sigue siendo el mismo despistado de siempre – La siniestra voz le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Hacía más de cuatro años que no la escuchaba.

– _**Konoha no Ryūketsu no kitsune (El zorro sangriento de Konoha)**_ – No necesitaba voltear para saber que en este momento el ninja más fuerte de Konoha estaba sonriendo de una forma sádica e irónica. Aun recordaba cuando esa sonrisa era de felicidad e inocencia.

– Parece ser que me recuerdas bien. Padre – Minato sintió una fuerte punzada al escuchar el tono que usaba para dirigirse a él.

– A qué has venido, Naruto – La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho, transformándose en una sonrisa sínica y psicópata.

– Sabes muy bien a que he venido – Apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, causándose pequeñas heridas por la fuerza. Simplemente no podía asimilar que aquella cosa detrás de él fuera su hijo.

– No puedo entregártelo Naruto, toda esta agresión a la aldea no te servirá de nada –

– ¡ENTREGAMELO! – El fuerte grito parecía el rugido furioso de una bestia infernal; exigiendo por su alma.

Minato se tensó aún más, sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos y de sus puños chorreaba sangre – Me es imposible entregártelo Naruto. Tenemos prohibido siquiera ver...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una gran explosión escarlata arrasó con gran parte de la aldea, haciéndole abrir los ojos por el fuerte impacto que la violenta escena le causo.

– Minato, no estoy para tus juegos estúpidos. – Esta vez Minato giro para enfrentarse a su interlocutor, y poder observarlo de frente. – Estoy seguro que recuerdas esta técnica. Hay cinco más de ellos regados por toda la aldea; espero que recuerdes lo que pasa cuando explotan simultáneamente – La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto le aterro, aun con sus ojos cerrados su expresión era aterradora.

– Así que ya no te importa tu hogar, la aldea que siempre jurabas que protegerías con tu vida ¿Ahora ya no significa nada para ti? – Naruto abrió sus parpados para dejar ver dos agujeros en donde deberían de estar sus ojos.

– Deja tu nostalgia de lado; desde el momento en que me partieron por la mitad mis prioridades cambiaron – Después de esto volvió a cerrar sus "ojos" – Te daré una última oportunidad; puedes redimir tus errores en esta ocasión y desechar la cobardía que te hizo ceder ante las peticiones desesperadas del consejo. Entrégamelo y me retirare de la aldea. Tus preciados pueblerinos dejaran de morir; tu hogar dejara de ser destruido y lo más importante: **Evitaras el que te despedace**. – La seriedad e intensidad en las palabras de Naruto le hacían temblar. Miro a su hijo con cuidado e inspecciono su estado. Las vendas que mantenían atadas sus manos a su pecho estaban sucias, y repletas de sangre, el tubo acero que atravesaba sus manos estaba completamente oxidado, su rostro lucia demacrado y su largo cabello rojo desaliñado. Su pantalón ninja sucio y rasgado de los bordes, sus pies desnudos manchados con sangre seca.

Rio un poco, y le sonrió con tristeza a su hijo – Has dejado de cuidar tu apariencia – Naruto ignoro el comentario y bufo hastiado, no estaba para juegos – Sabes que debo declinar tu petición hijo.

La furia que embargaba al pelirrojo era más que obvia – Entonces, despídete de tu aldea – Antes de que pudiera realizar un movimiento, tres personas aparecieron ante sus ojos; uno en frete de él, otro a su derecha y el ultimo a su izquierda. – Kagemane, y sellos de inmovilización – Giro su rostro simulando ver a los tres ninjas que interrumpieron su ataque – Las sombras de la sombra; los cinco ninjas más fuertes de la aldea; La elite entre la elite; Shikasei Nara, Itachi Uchiha y Etsuko Uzumaki ¿O deberia decir Uchiha? Es una lástima lo que les sucedió a Shisui y a Hisasuke. Sería bueno el verlos a los cinco juntos de nuevo – Hablo tranquilamente Naruto.

– Es una pena que hayas decidido matarlos – Naruto ladeo su cabeza de forma juguetona al escuchar a Etsuko.

– No me esperaba esto ¿Es que acaso me odias, hermanita? – Etsuko se limitó a observarlo con atención, sentía asco de solo escuchar como Naruto escupía su nombre de esa forma juguetona y despreocupada, sacudió su cabeza para ignorar aquella sensación y se concentró en el sello que mantenía inmóvil a Naruto – ¿Cómo está el pequeño Sasuke? ¿Hoy es su catorceavo cumpleaños no es así? Me pregunto que debería de regalarle – Itachi y Etsuko se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Naruto buscaba provocarlos y desestabilizarlos, no le darían el placer. El pelirrojo parecía pensativo, moviendo su cabeza infantilmente de derecha a izquierda. Shikasei estaba sorprendido, el Kagemane y los sellos de inmovilización parecían no molestar a Naruto, y lo que era peor, se suponía que no debía poder ni siquiera mover un solo dedo – ¡Oh ya se! ¿Qué tal si le regalo las cabezas de sus padres y de su abuelo? ¡Estoy seguro que eso le encantaría al pequeño Sasuke! – Los aludidos se paralizaron al escuchar las palabras de Naruto; Itachi se imaginó la expresión de terror al recibir el bizarro regalo que su tío deseaba darle a su hijo. Etsuko se sentía presa de la furia, había olvidado lo despiadado y sádico que su hermano podía ser, apretó sus dientes con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada llena de ira.

– ¡Basta! – Al ver la furia en el rostro de su hija tuvo que intervenir, no podía permitirse que el sello perdiera fuerza y Naruto se liberara – Se acabó Naruto, este es el final del camino – Suspiro y sonrió con tristeza.

Naruto estallo en una gutural carcajada que hizo temblar a todos en la sala – ¿Se te ha olvidado lo que te dije, padre?

– No Naruto, no se me ha olvidado – puso su atención en Etsuko haciéndole una seña para que hablara, ella sonrió zorruna.

– Hisasuke no era el único genio de la familia Hyuga hermanito, estoy segura que recuerdas a Neji – Espero un momento, deseaba disfrutar de la expresión de fastidio de su hermano – Te sorprendería el nivel de manejo que tiene de su Byakugan a tan corta edad – El pelirrojo se sentía fastidiado, sabia a lo que quería llegar su hermana y el hecho de que se tomara su tiempo para decírselo lo sacaba de sus casillas – En todo lo que ha durado el ataque, Neji se ha encargado de buscarlos. Desde hace diez minutos lograron dar con su paradero y en este momento están por sellarlos – Etsuko esperaba ver la desesperación en el rostro de su hermano, pero en lugar de eso Naruto volvió a sonreír.

– Chicos, me facilitan demasiado las cosas – Minato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, petrificado. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a expulsar un líquido rojo oscuro mientras que su cuerpo se hinchaba. Itachi acciono su Susano 'o lo más rápido que pudo, y corrió para salvaguardar a su esposa. Shikasei se ocultó en su sombra y en un parpadeo la torre Hokage fue reemplazada por una enorme explosión escarlata que redujo todo en un radio de 1Km a cenizas, dejando un enorme cráter.

– Uff, eso estuvo cerca – Minato, Etsuko e Itachi aparecieron a las afueras de la aldea. De haberse tardado un segundo más, ahora no serían más que polvo. Una vez que se aseguró de que su hija y su yerno estaban a salvo hizo un clon de sombra y este desapareció en un destello amarillo. Después de un minuto Shikasei salió de la sombra de Itachi, llamando la atención de los ninjas.

Al percatarse del deplorable estado de su compañero, Etsuko corrió en su ayuda – Aun escondiéndome en las sombras, no pude evitar recibir el daño de esa maldita explosión – la mayor parte del lado derecho del torso del Nara estaba cubierto por graves quemaduras. Lo que preocupo aún más a sus compañeros de equipo. Al darse cuenta de ello, Shikasei sonrió para intentar disminuir su preocupación – No se preocupen chicos, solo tengo quemaduras de tercer grado en la mitad de mi cuerpo, no es para tanto jajaja ¡Auch! – El Nara recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza por parte de su compañera, que lo observaba con enojo.

– Idiota, aun después de haber recibido tanto daño, sigues con tu estúpido habito de restarle importancia a las cosas – Etsuko procedió a curar a su amigo, usando un líquido especial que siempre cargaba consigo en una cantinplora al cual inpregnaba con chakra para duplicar sus propiedades curativas y poder manejarla con mayor libertad.

Minato observo con atención al genio de los Nara y sonrió. Debido a las limitadas reservas de chakra con las que nacían los miembros de su clan, les era prácticamente imposible alcanzar un nivel alto de poder destructivo y fuerza; cosa que compensaban con su inteligencia y capacidad deductiva. Nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para llegar a ver el verdadero potencial del clan Nara, pero ahí se encontraba Shikasei delante suyo, demostrándole de lo que eran capaces uno de los principales clanes de Konoha – Parece que aún no has podido aumentar la velocidad de tu desplazamiento entre las sombras, sigue siento mas lento que mi Hiraishin – comento divertido mientras observaba a Shikasei levantarse con la ayuda de Itachi.

Este rio divertido, y comenzó a mover su mano para restarle importancia – No es que sea lento, Hokage-sama, simplemente no quiero arrebatarle su título como el ninja más rápido del mundo – Admitió burlonamente, Minato solo estallo en carcajadas.

– ¡Por supuesto! No existe otra razón más que esa – Itachi dejo de lado un poco la seriedad y rio por la broma de su compañero, disfrutaba siempre de la peculiar interacción entre el Nara y el Hokage, Etsuko por su parte sentía que un poco del estrés que se le había acumulado escapaba haciéndole sentir más relajada.

Shikasei paso su mano por sus quemaduras, cambiando su expresión por una de preocupación e incredulidad – Cuando me oculto en las sombras me vuelvo intangible ¿Cómo es posible que me haya lastimado la explosión? – Pregunto a su Hokage, el no recordaba aquella poderosa técnica de su sensei.

Itachi y Etsuko también pusieron atención al Hokage, a la espera de una explicación, ninguno de ellos le encontraba lógica alguna. – Esta explosión es completamente diferente a cualquier otra que alguno de nosotros pudiéramos generar con ninjutsu o papeles bomba. Al hervir y calentar su sangre genera un fuego sofocante que quema todo lo que toca, arrasando con todo dentro del área afectada, creando un vacío – Los tres ninjas se sorprendieron, no por el hecho del vacío generado por la explosión, si no por el hecho que el ataque era generado por la sangre de Naruto ¿Cómo era posible que una explosión tan violenta y poderosa como esa fuera creada con la sangre del usuario? – Ni siquiera tu Susano 'o perfecto sería capaz de soportar la fuerza de la explosión, Itachi – El Uchiha cerro sus ojos y recordó como el _**espejo de yata**_ comenzaba a desintegrarse junto con su Susano 'o al entrar en contacto con la explosión, el hecho de que el _**espejo yata**_ no fuera capaz de reflejar el ataque le hizo darse cuenta de lo peligroso que Naruto se había vuelto y le hacía preguntarse; si Naruto podía realizar más ataques igual de fatales ¿Quién sería capaz de siquiera hacerle frente?

Shikasei se sentía intimidado por el aplastante poder de su sensei, estuvo a punto de morir y Naruto ni siquiera se había esforzado – Tanto poder en una sola persona ¿Cómo es que alguien puede volverse tan fuerte? – Etsuko presto atención a la pregunta de su compañero, estaba segura que él estaría impresionado con la fuerza de su hermano, después de todo Shikasei siempre lo admiro.

De cierto modo ella lo entendía, sin embargo la cosa que ahora habitaba en el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su hermano mayor no podía más que odiarla – Creo que lo que deberías de preguntarte Shikasei es si el sigue siendo humano – Minato bajo su rostro pues su hija tenía la razón, su primogénito se había convertido en un ser infernal que solo vivía por el poder.

Por su parte, el Nara se extrañó por las palabras de Etsuko – ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Qué más podría ser? –

– El deseo desmedido por poder puede corromper a las personas de una forma que no te imaginas – Shikasei escuchó atentamente las palabras de Minato, intentando comprender al punto que querían llegar – Las hace renunciar a todo lo que tienen; familiares, amigos; a sus sentimientos y sueños, pero lo más importante; renuncian a su humanidad – En ese instante, a Minato llegaron incontables recuerdos, que le hacían revivir la transformación de su amoroso hijo, en la maquina asesina en que se convirtió.

– El dejo todo rastro de su humanidad para conseguir poder; lo abandono todo y se convirtió en un demonio – Shikasei se sentía más confundido por las palabras del Hokage y de Etsuko.

– ¿Cómo es posible que un humano se convierta en un demonio? – Itachi se mantenía al margen escuchando la conversación, lo que mejor podía recordar era el llanto de su esposa y las noches que tuvo que pasar en vela consolándola.

– No tengo la certeza del proceso que siguió. Durante años estuvo intentando llegar al poder absoluto, no sé en qué punto comenzó con su transformación, pero de algo estoy seguro... Al matar a Shisui y a Hisasuke renuncio a todo rastro de humanidad que quedaba dentro de él – Shikasei medito lo que el Hokage le había dicho e intento recordar cualquier comportamiento extraño de su sensei antes de que sucediera lo de Shisui y Hisasuke.

– Por cierto, Hokage-sama ¿Por qué nos hizo aparecer a las afueras de la aldea? – Itachi tenía esa duda desde el momento en que se percató del lugar en el que se encontraban, y antes de que Minato pudiera contestar a su pregunta un violento ruido le hizo volver su mirada hacia la aldea. Una fuerte corriente de viento los azoto mientras que la aldea era cubierta completamente por una enorme explosión escarlata, borrando de la fase de la tierra a la aldea de Konohagakure; reduciéndola a cenizas.

La sorpresa inundo los rostros de todos menos del Hokage, quien esperaba pacientemente a que el estallido y las violentas corrientes de viento terminaran – Creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta ¿No es así, Itachi? –

Itachi estaba estupefacto, no habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que la torre del Hokage exploto y ahora la aldea entera había sido destruida en menos de un minuto. Debido a la conmoción ninguno de los ninjas hablo más, no tenían palabras que decir, se encontraban patidifusos.

De un destello negruzco apareció un chico al lado del Hokage – Menma – Hablo Etsuko impresionada, y se apresuró en abrazar a su querido hermanito – Es un alivio que estés a salvo – El chico se sentía algo incómodo y rasco su cabellera nervioso, dirigió su mirada seriamente hacia su padre, y afligido procedió a dar su reporte.

– Lo siento padre, solo pude transportar al 70% de los aldeanos, no tuve tiempo de hacer mas – Itachi, Etsuko y Shikasei se sorprendieron por las palabras del Uzumaki menor, Minato negó y sonrió orgulloso de su hijo.

– No teníamos mucho tiempo, y has salvado a más de la mitad de los aldeanos. Diste lo mejor de ti, no te preocupes por ello hijo – Aun con las palabras de aliento de su padre se sentía como un inútil al no poder salvarlos a todos, en su mente reinaba la imagen de las personas a las que no pudo ayudar, quemándose y pereciendo por la explosión – Muy bien, es tiempo de terminar con esto – Minato hizo rápidamente sellos de manos y después de esto, poso ambas manos en su nariz – Menma llévalos contigo a donde están los demás y vallan al refugio –

– ¿Irnos al refugio? ¿De qué hablas padre? No me digas que tu... – Etsuko llevo sus manos a su boca por la impresión al entender lo que quería hacer su padre – No, no te dejare hacerlo tú solo, esta no es solo tu pelea, no puedes simplemente pedirnos que nos vayamos mientras tu peleas solo contra él – Itachi y Shikasei asintieron en acuerdo con la pelirroja.

– Hokage-sama, no podemos dejarle solo después de esto. Nosotros somos su sombra, sus guardaespaldas, no podemos dejarlo solo ahora – Añadió Itachi en apoyo a su esposa.

– Así es, no puede simplemente pedirnos que nos larguemos y lo dejemos solo – Shikasei estaba animado, no podía dejar solo a su Hokage y abandonarlo en el campo de batalla.

Por su parte Minato les entendía, pero no se podía permitir más muertes sin sentido, esto era algo que debía hacer solo – Esto no está a discusión ¡Es una orden! – Sentencio, haciéndoles exaltarse por el tono severo con el que se dirigía hacia ellos, cuando Etsuko estaba por replicar Minato prosiguió – si ustedes mueren aquí, los aldeanos estarán aún más desprotegidos de lo que ahora están, no puedo permitir más bajas sin sentido. Ustedes han cumplido muy bien con su papel, ahora me toca a mí, después de todo soy el Hokage – Le sonrió a sus dos queridos hijos y los atrapo en un cálido abrazo de despedida.

– Pero... – La voz de Etsuko se estaba quebrando, y sus quejas fueron reemplazadas por sollozos. Menma intentaba lucir sereno y calmando pero le era imposible, el abrazo le sabía demasiado amargo y no quería dejar ir a su padre.

Minato apretó aún más el abrazo, dio suaves palmadas a sus espaldas para intentar calmarlos – Jure proteger a la aldea con mi vida – Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Minato, que desapareció en un destello amarillo dejando un hueco en el corazón de sus hijos, quienes lloraban desconsolados.

* * *

– Tardaste más de lo que esperaba, padre – La expresión de Naruto seguía inmutable. Minato lo observo con atención, aun con la apariencia tan demacrada, sin sus ojos y con sus brazos sellados sería la pelea más difícil que enfrentaría. – Espero que estés listo para morir, padre – Del cuerpo de Naruto emano un aura oscura que expulsaba un olor a podredumbre y a muerte asfixiante. Minato se lanzó al ataque listo para enfrentar a su destino; lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro y solo podía pensar en una cosa " _Kushina, amor mío, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver_ "

Naruto sonrió, y un manto de una oscuridad profunda pronto cubrió todo el campo de batalla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara... ?**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les gutara. Esta historia se me ocurrio derrepente mientras estaba camino a la prepa y escuchaba un poco de metal.  
**

 **He de admitir que siempre me he sentido atraido por la idea de un Naruto desalmado. El imaginarmelo como el villano de la historia siempre me ha gustado, es una idea que simplemente no deja de gustarme. Esta idea la inicie como una especie de one shot con un final abierto, aunque hay algunas cosas que se me han ocurrido mientras la escribia... si desean continuacion, haganmelo saber en los comentarios y con gusto se las dare xD. sin mas me despido. Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
